


When there's nothing left (Except you and this)

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Champagne, Community: hogwarts365, Dancing, Dare, Drunk Harry Potter, Drunken Kiss, HP: EWE, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve Party, Party Games, Pining, Post War, Pre-Slash, champagne kisses, hogwarts365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The one where Harry's drunk and on a dare.





	

It's not something he's particularly looking forward to but if he's to do this on a dare, he best do it with the one he hates. Or the one he loves to hate, or hates to love–Harry isn't sure. 

He's drunk, obviously, because it's a New Year's Eve party and everyone around him has been drinking. But then he was dared to do a "champagne kiss." Now he was just stuck. 

He couldn't get out a dare. 

In the morning, when he's sober, he'll realise getting out of a dare at a New Year's Eve party isn't that big of a deal, but not now. Not when Malfoy is just standing there, looking all sexy, and nonchalant. 

Gods, Harry wanted to kiss him. He's wanted to kiss him for so long and now he's going to do something really stupid, he'll probably regret it, but...it's going to happen. 

Midnight's just seconds away so Harry grabs a glass of champagne, making his way to his target. He takes a big gulp swallows a bit and when the clock strikes, and everyone cheers, Harry grabs Malfoy's face and kisses him, pouring the champagne into Malfoy's mouth. 

He's expecting Malfoy to completely freak out, spit out the drink – then spit in Harry's face, or slap him, or maybe hex the living daylights out of him. What he didn't expect is Malfoy swallowing, before he smiles at Harry and says, "that all you got, Potter?" 

"I..." Harry stumbles at his word. Wait, why is he here? 

Malfoy shakes his head, grabs Harry by the back of his neck, and pulls him in for a deep long kiss. The one with tongue, and teeth, and the one that tells Harry he's not going home alone tonight. 

"Trust you to make the first move, and then back off," Malfoy says, releasing him. 

"I'm not backing off," Harry replies. He grabs a hold of Malfoy's waist and just stands there. 

"And..." 

"Let's dance," Harry says when his brain finally catches up with him. They start moving together, right then and there, as if no one is around and Harry couldn't give a fuck. 

"And..." 

"Kiss me like that again. Please."


End file.
